Various techniques for preventing a malfunction in a drive circuit for driving a switching element, including, for example, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-75267, are known. The drive circuit in the above-mentioned publication is provided as a high-withstand-voltage IC which supplies a gate drive signal to an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) functioning as a switching element. The publication also describes use of a level shift circuit as a circuit for driving a switching element on the high potential side.